duaneandbrandofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Land
Super Mario Land is a song by Duane Zuwala's solo project Action Adventure World. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmwtykJj47Y Lyrics: I'm going through the mushroom kingdom I'm gonna save the princess bitch I got my red hat red shirt suspenders on Wait I guess I'm black and white in this... shit I got my fireballs bouncing hit ya dead in the jaw Take down the boss cause he's breaking the law Kick the turtle shell... oh wait shit naw They explode in this (Boom) Fuckin burnt my balls Now I'm small, and running like I just don't care Jump in the plane and fly around in the air Take Tatanga down, Bitch I aint scared Do you like Captain Lou and hit your face with a chair (Chair braking....) Take that bitch It's the goomba stompin mushroom poppin Mustached man Koopa Clompin Body dropping Fireball in my hand Run and jump duck and slide To get the box on the other side Braking bricks with my fuckin fist Bitch I'm coming inside Through the castle no hassle on my way to the end Daisy went and got kidnapped again It isn't Koopa but they might be friends.... I'm gonna whomp you motherfucker don't even pretend (Oh Mario) Oh Daisy! I'm not the princess I’m a bad guy bitch Just wanted to get your hopes up, man, forget it Either way, I'm outta work; it's time to clock out You got one more level, good bye for now... see ya! Its Kung fu land I got fire in my hand For that weird jumpin motherfuckin kung fu man If you don't like this track I guess I understand But I get to fight Wario in the next land so... Off to daisy I go one more time Get your hands off her tatanga she's mine Jump in the plane and fucking go for a ride Shooting at motherfuckers as I fly by Look at me way up in the sky Collecting coins as I spit my rhyme This kung fu faggot won't fuckin die Throw my fire ball and hit him dead in the eye bitch What the hell it’s a fuckin cloud Dodge the lightning shoot fire in his mouth As he crumbles I hear the rumble as the boss flies in Let the final battle begin motherfucker Mario... I hope you’re ready to die My space ship shoots 3 balls at a time Your aircraft can't compare to mine You're never going to leave my castle alive W- What the hell man, damn, who the fuck are you anyway It's sad you never made it passed these game boy games So I'll laugh dodge your bullets shoot your space ship in half Rescue Daisy and go take a nap.....yeah I'm here to stay Right behind this controller I'll still play Till the world is safe for you and me tonight Day after Day If it takes forever Daisy I'll stay And hold your hand please stay with me tonight (Belch)